Let's Have Some Fun For Once
by totallynotobsessedperson
Summary: This is basically a bunch of one-shots that I will attempt to make it funny! Whether it's from the series or just an AU, honestly IDK let's just have some fun for once. Rated T because I'm too paranoid for my own good. (BTW this includes all series.)
1. Shipping Searching Problems

**I do not own Yugioh. BTW this is crack, don't expect anything serious.**

Yugi spat out his drink.

"What... WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Jaden rushed into the room. "What's going onnnn oh my fucking god." He regretted his decision and ran out the door as fast as he could.

Yusei was next. When he went inside, he saw Yugi on the ground, unconscious, and looked up. Yugi wanted to show Yami more technology shit so he got a screen projector. Which meant the picture - which was Yugi and Yami kissing, with no clothes on - had been displayed for all the eyes to see.

Yugi had woken up as Yami and screamed, "IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Surprisingly, Yuma was asleep so they didn't need to worry about him. What was actually important was that Vector was in the house.

Oh, and speak of the devil. He walked straight in, asking, "What's going on bitches!?" before looking up at the screen. "PFT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He was now rolling on the ground, holding his stomach and laughing like the fucking lovable maniac he is. Yuya and Yuto came in next to see what was so funny (and also why Jaden was hitting his head on the wall and screaming) and before anyone could react, Yuto covered Yuya's eyes.

"Yuto? What are you doing?" Yuya asked.

"I-it's for your own good." He then dragged Yuya out.

"Really? I am pretty sure it was dirty."

Yugi had promised to never search up Puzzleshipping ever again.

Well, that promise was ruined when Vector had an idea to search up Negativeshipping.

If you don't know what that is, it's Vector x Yuma.

Yuma kicked him out of the house.

Literally.

"FUCK YOU!" Yuma screamed.

"Will do!" Vector said, cheerfully.

"Just get out already!" Yuma finally lost it and kicked Vector out.

"... Well, I could drag him down the ship."

Back in the house, everyone (AKA all the protagonists and the counterparts of Yuya) had looked at each other.

"We are never, ever, going to search up shipping ever again." Yugi said. "Or else I will find pictures to send to Vector."

Ever since that day, no one has done it since.

"Hey, now that I think about it, why did we even let Vector in in the first place?" Yuma asked, holding his chin.

Everyone else just felt stupid.


	2. The Dokter Gets Trolled

**I do not own Yugioh.**

"Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon! Attack Ruri directly with-" Shun coughed. "Fuck, I choked on my own spit..."

Ruri started laughing. The Dokter, had been very confused by this.

"Wow, nii-san! I didn't think you were such a great actor." She smiled.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Yelled the Dokter and Leo at the same time. "Wait, she was acting!?" The Dokter exclaimed. "But- But that's not possible!"

Back to the tower, Shun laughed. "Yeah, they probably don't believe it." He looked to his right. "Thanks, Kaito."

Kaito comes out of his hiding spot and smiles.

Want an explanation?

So basically, the parasites or something were created through Solid-Vision or whatever it's called because tbh I have no idea. All Kaito did was hack the system, and really I guess you can imagine that he put in fake statistics.

"Ah! I'm being taken over! By some bug that's not even here!" Ruri dramatically grabs her head and laughs.

"FUCKING HELL, YOU USELESS DOCTER!" Leo screamed.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" The Dokter screams back.

"WELL GO TO THE HELL YOU DESERVE TO BE IN!" Leo got his duel disk out and carded him.

"How fucking useless..." He stared at the monitor. "Wait, this means Serena and Rin will be..." His eyes widened.

"... ... ... Fuck me sideways."

"WILL DO!" Yelled the spirit of the Dokter that was about to go to hell.

* * *

In another place, Rin had collapsed.

Oh, and so had Serena.

Then they got back to normal, Yugo got KNEEEEEEEEEEED again, Serena was... who really knew where in that episode, and Yuzu was just fine.

Yuya sighed in relief. "No crappy docter to brainwash a bunch of teenagers now... Also, we're just fucking _teenagers_."


	3. Prankster Problems

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANY SPIN-OFFS**

Also a lot of swearing is going on because of my wonderful mouth that cannot handle not swearing for a day.

At Heartland Academy, with Yuma Tsukumo and Ray Shadows, or Vector, things go as well as you expect.

First off, Ray had somehow convinced Yuma to join him in pranking others.

It goes as well as you expect.

Yuma isn't that great, but Ray's a master at doing it.

At first, Yuma just did the ol' water bucket. It rewarded him a few detentions, and a mad Rio, Shun (Yes, Shun from ARC-V), and Tori chasing after him. He didn't have such a great day then.

Ve- I mean, Ray had started an entire food fight in the cafeteria and (somehow) got out of it with a pie covered Yuma. The teachers, were stupid enough to not use the cameras and simply gave detentions to the accused people who happen to _not_ be Yuma and Ray.

Astral had observed everything and just facepalmed. He knew he should've convinced Yuma to not do it.

"Look Yuma," Ray said after ditching class with him. "You gotta step up your game. I'll teach you a few things..."

In which those "few things" failed.

Welp, _at first_ I guess.

Yuma and Ray somehow got a hose into the school, correction, _two_ hoses, Yuma's being filled with plain ol' water, and Ray's had rotten melted chocolate pudding.

Ray then hacked into the system and changed all of the documents the teachers had and inserted pervy pictures.

"So... sexy." Said some of the males, who had nosebleeds. Tori took out a book and smashed their heads in, Cathy had scratched their faces, Rio slapped some and found a fan (idk honestly) and hit people, and Shark slammed his head onto the table.

"PING PONG BITCHES!" The next slide had a video of a ping pong match with Ray, Mizael, Shark, and Alito. I'm not sure how, but they convinced Shark to play ping pong with them and he kicked ass. Oh, did I forget that Ray somehow recorded everything without anyone noticing? Because he did and blame also fell on them. About the video, for some random ass fucking reason, had edited in "JYAN JYAN JYAN" in the background that kept playing over and over. You could still hear their voices though.

The teacher was, understandably, annoyed at this. People were either laughing, deadpanning, or if you were Shark, unconscious because you slammed your head onto the table and asked Rio to knock you out to spare you from this madness. In which she did.

The teacher sighed. "Ray, Shark, Alito, detention." Oh, did I forget? Mizael wasn't part of the school.

"Wha- Why me!?" Alito said.

"You're on the video."

"But that's not a good reason!"

Ray just burst out laughing.

"JYAN JYAN! WE'RE THE SPACE POLICE, BEATCHES!" Was then heard from Ray.

"A week of detentions for you!"

 **Another done! ON CHRISTMAS OMG**

 **I suppose this is goodbye, till next time of course!**


End file.
